


because we can't get enough of each other

by byungpeaches



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Byungchan sudah janji, dan milik Seungwoo sudah terlanjur tegang di balik celananya.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 22





	because we can't get enough of each other

  
“Byungchan..”

Sama sekali tidak ada pemaksaan disini. Byungchan sudah _janji_ , dan milik Seungwoo sudah terlanjur _tegang_ di balik celananya. Seungwoo bahkan sudah nyaris duduk di dada Byungchan, dan di bawahnya yang lebih muda hanya tersenyum jahil, sengaja sekali mau membuatnya berlama-lama pusing karena menahan nafsu.

Pada akhirnya Seungwoo memutuskan untuk membuka sendiri celana dalamnya, membuat miliknya bebas dari sesak. Hal ini membuat Byungchan tertawa, karena kenyataan kalau milik Seungwoo sudah terlampau tegang, mengharapkan _perhatian_.

“Buka mulutnya, kamu udah janji mau kasih.”

Byungchan masih menggeleng sambil masih menyunggingkan senyum _kelewat manis._ Rupanya setan kecil kesayangannya itu jadi semakin pandai menggoda. Padahal siapa yang lebih dahulu menggoda lewat bisikan-bisikan kotor, juga telapak tangan yang tidak berhenti meraba bagian selatannya, ketika ia masih sibuk berbincang dengan salah satu _client_ -nya lewat ponsel.

Berakhir dengan miliknya yang hanya bergesekan dengan pipi mulus Byungchan, karena laki-laki itu langsung menolehkan kepala ketika ia mencoba menyodorkan kemaluannya ke arah bibir yang sejak tadi aktif menggoda—tetapi kini malah susah sekali untuk _dibuka_ sedikit saja.

“Sayang—”

“Aku nggak tau, kalau ternyata dari jarak sedeket ini.. _you're this big.”_

_“Fuck.”_

Seungwoo menggeram rendah, akibat kata-kata vulgar yang keluar dari bibir Byungchan, apalagi kedua maniknya dengan sengaja ditatap lurus-lurus dengan ekspresi yang dibuat seinosen mungkin. Hampir saja Seungwoo melesakkan miliknya jauh ke dalam belah bibir yang tengah terbuka di bawahnya, kalau jemari lentik Byungchan tidak segera menggenggam miliknya.

Pejaman mata menjadi respon ketika dirasakan basah akibat jilatan kecil yang diberikan pada ujung kemaluannya. Ketika kedua maniknya terbuka, yang pertama kali Seungwoo lihat adalah seringaian, sebelum kemaluannya dilahap sampai yang terlihat hanya hampir sebagiannya saja.

Kelihatan sekali kalau Byungchan bersusah payah mengakomodasi miliknya hingga muat di dalam mulut, lalu dikeluarkan lagi ketika yang lebih muda terlihat _kepenuhan._ Hal tersebut dilakukan berulang kali. Rasanya _enak_ , tetapi Seungwoo takut kelepasan. Melihat wajah Byungchan memerah, dengan air mata yang hampir mengalir dari kedua manik membuat isi kepalanya menggelap.

Suara basah jadi memenuhi ruangan karena tempo yang semakin lama jadi semakin cepat. Seungwoo yang tidak tahan akhirnya menyentuh wajah Byungchan dengan kedua permukaan tangan, lalu menghentak beberapa kali hingga yang lebih muda _tersedak_. Seungwoo menggunakan momen ini untuk segera mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut Byungchan, meninggalkan raut penuh tanya di wajah laki-laki yang kini sibuk mengambil napas banyak-banyak.

“Kenapa? Nggak enak— ya?”

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepala, lalu dengan buru-buru bangun dari posisinya—yang hampir menduduki wajah Byungchan. Tidak lama sampai tubuh yang lebih muda kembali ia kungkung, kemudian langsung mendekatkan wajah hingga jejak basah di wajah Byungchan terlihat dengan jelas.

“Bukan, sebaliknya malah.”

Rambut Byungchan yang lepek karena keringat langsung ia sugar ke belakang, agar tidak menghalangi kecupan yang saat ini sedang ia berikan di dahi. Tidak lupa wajah basah Byungchan ia usapi dengan kedua ibu jari, membuat yang lebih muda memejamkan kedua mata dengan senyum manis mengembang. Bibir Byungchan masih begitu merekah, membuat Seungwoo tidak tahan untuk menciuminya lambat-lambat.

Namun, Byungchan sepertinya tidak puas. Bibir bawahnya langsung digigiti kecil, sehingga menghasilkan celah yang cukup agar lidah bisa masuk. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengimbangi. Tidak lama Seungwoo merasakan lengan yang perlahan merangkul lehernya erat, sebelum sadar kalau ada jemari yang diam-diam berusaha melepas kaos yang ia pakai.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga tubuh bagian atas keduanya sama-sama terekspos. Di bawah kungkungan Seungwoo, Byungchan masih memandanginya dengan suara napas terengah.

“Kamu udah _prepare_?”

Byungchan memberi anggukan pelan. Seungwoo yang melihatnya tanpa sadar menjilati bibir bawahnya, sebelum jemarinya bergerak untuk melepas satu-satunya fabrik yang menutupi tubuh mulus yang lebih muda. Setelah celana pendek Byungchan lepas, Seungwoo langsung menekuk kaki jenjang tersebut, memperlihatkan kerut agak basah—yang kemungkinan besar akibat pelincir yang ada di dekat kakinya.

_“Kak—”_

Jari tengahnya masuk tanpa ada kesulitan. Namun, pada dasarnya Byungchan memang sensitif, sehingga sentuhan sekecil apapun tetap akan membuat laki-laki itu was-was. Seungwoo sengaja menekan lebih jauh ketika jari ketiganya masuk, seketika merasakan dinding yang tiba-tiba menjepit ketiga jarinya, juga rengekan tanda nikmat akibat sentuhannya.

Byungchan benar-benar _mempersiapkan diri_ dengan baik.

“Balik badannya, Sayang.”

Byungchan terlihat tidak setuju dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan, tetapi laki-laki itu memilih untuk menurut tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

_“Good.”_

Seungwoo mulai mengurut miliknya—yang ternyata sudah cukup licin bahkan tanpa diberi pelincir. Lalu dengan perlahan ia arahkan masuk ke dalam kerutan basah yang kelihatan sudah siap untuk _diisi._

 _“Relax.”_ Bisik Seungwoo sambil memeluk tubuh Byungchan yang sedikit tegang karena sedang dimasuki, membiarkan yang lebih muda _membiasakan diri_ , karena intensitas bercinta mereka akhir-akhir ini bisa dibilang berkurang dengan drastis akibat kesibukannya.

Desahan mulai terdengar ketika dengan perlahan ia menggerakkan pinggul agar miliknya bisa _masuk_ lebih dalam.

 _“My baby takes it so well.”_ Bisik Seungwoo lagi, membuat tubuh dipelukannya kembali bergetar yang menghasilkan jepitan nikmat pada miliknya yang baru saja ia hentakkan _lagi_.

Sepertinya Byungchan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan temponya. Bahkan sesekali Seungwoo merasa yang lebih muda dengan sengaja ikut memundurkan bokong sambil mengetatkan dinding analnya. Membuat Seungwoo kembali menggeram rendah.

Punggung dan leher mulus Byungchan mulai jadi sasaran mulutnya menjelajah. Kadang hanya sekedar ia beri kecup atau jilatan kecil, tetapi pada bagian tertentu Seungwoo tidak ragu untuk meninggalkan _jejak_ yang akan terlihat cantik menghiasi permukaan kulit Byungchan.

_“Kak—Kak Seungwoo..”_

Byungchan memang terlampau sensitif di bagian telinga. Apalagi ditambah jemarinya yang tidak henti menggoda puting laki-laki tersebut. Lutut yang sedari tadi menopang tubuh langsung ambruk ketika ia dengan sengaja menghembuskan napas lalu menjilat seluruh permukaan telinga yang lebih muda.

Seungwoo langsung melepaskan miliknya dari Byungchan, khawatir karena yang lebih muda tidak kunjung bergerak dari posisinya. “Sayang capek, hm?”

Dengan masih terengah Byungchan membalikkan tubuh, lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan. Laki-laki itu kelihatan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi yang terjadi malah wajahnya yang ditarik untuk sebuah ciuman basah dan _masih_ bergairah.

Setelah ciumannya lepas, Seungwoo kembali menekuk lutut Byungchan. Lalu dengan segera menekan masuk miliknya ke dalam anal Byungchan.

_“My baby loves it this way, isn't he?”_

Byungchan _merengek_ , setengah mendesah. Rasanya dinding Byungchan jadi menghimpit miliknya semakin kuat. Dengan jemari bergetar wajahnya kembali ditarik, hanya untuk diberi ciuman asal. Di sela ciumannya Seungwoo bisa mendengar Byungchan yang terus mendesah dengan tidak terkontrol, karena dirinya yang tidak kunjung memberi jeda di tiap tumbukan.

Tubuh Byungchan bergetar dengan hebat ketika ia menghentak dengan cukup keras. Byungchan keluar tanpa perlu _sentuhan_ sama sekali. _Banyak_ , hingga membuat kotor tubuh keduanya.

Wajah manis di hadapannya terlihat kewalahan, dan Seungwoo masih menunggu sampai laki-laki itu benar-benar _sadar_ pasca orgasmenya.

Kedua manik Byungchan masih terpejam, perlahan deru napasnya mulai terdengar beraturan. Laki-laki itu langsung tersenyum ketika membuka kedua mata.

“ _Pake aja_ , Kak.”

Suara Byungchan parau, mendengarnya entah kenapa membuat Seungwoo semakin terangsang. Seungwoo semakin dekat dengan pelepasan. Kaki jenjang Byungchan ia biarkan melingkar erat di pinggang, sebelum ia kembali menghentak _semaunya._

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Seungwoo mencapai putihnya. Byungchan langsung memeluknya ketika tubuhnya ambruk, tepat di atas tubuh yang lebih muda. Butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga ia sadar akan apa yang tengah terjadi.

“ _Penuh_ sama Kakak.”

Samar-samar ia dengar Byungchan bersuara. Seungwoo bangun sebentar, hanya untuk mengecup sekilas bibir Byungchan, yang ia yakin sama lemas dengan dirinya.

“Suka?”

Byungchan tersenyum. Pertanyaannya dijawab lewat sebuah anggukan.

Seungwoo melepas kemaluannya dari anal Byungchan. Merasa bersalah karena ia sama sekali tidak kepikiran untuk memakai pengaman—meskipun Byungchan tidak terlihat keberatan.

“Maaf, bikin kamu kotor kayak gini.”

“Udah dibilangin aku suka. Sini Kakak tiduran dulu.”

Byungchan langsung menyamankan diri di lengannya ketika ia berbaring di sebelah laki-laki itu.

“Jangan tidur.” Seungwoo langsung mencubit ujung hidung Byungchan, ketika yang lebih muda malah memejamkan kedua mata.

“Ngantuk.”

Wajah Byungchan begitu memelas, tetapi Seungwoo tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki kesayangannya itu tidur dalam keadaan kotor seperti ini.

“Bersih-bersih dulu, ya? Kamu tidurnya di _bathtub_ aja, sambil aku bersihin kamu.”

Pada akhirnya Byungchan mengangguk. Seungwoo hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung polos Byungchan yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

“Kuat nggak, kalau aku minta gendong ke kamar mandinya?”

Seungwoo langsung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Byungchan.

 _“Kenapa nggak, hm?”_  
  



End file.
